Resonance
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: This is a fanfic that my dear friend, Edward Uzumaki and I wrote. We are proud to bring you TA-DA! Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater! Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Okay, so this is a fanfic that my dear friend, Edward Uzumaki and I wrote. We are proud to bring you TA-DA! Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater. All rights belong to their respectful owners.**

**Summary: **The characters of Fullmetal Alchemist are accepted into the DWMA as students and teachers. Though it's the middle of the year and new people arrive. Was there a special exception or has Lord Death really summoned them as new recruits to defeat the Kishin Asura?

**Character profiles: **_Name: Edward Elric_

_Age: 16_

_Weapon_

_Weapon Appearance: Lance/Spear, much like the one he transmutes all the time._

_Bio: Ed and his brother were sent to Death City by order of Colonel Roy Mustang to train as a student at the DWMA. He is Al's weapon, a spear that ironically represents his own alchemic creation. He still can't get over how strange being a weapon is, but with his brother there to console him, he might just get over it soon enough to help put an end to Asura's madness._

_Name: Alphonse Elric_

_Age: 15_

_Meister_

_Bio: Al went to the DWMA without question, to accompany Ed and be his meister. Though he's worried about what will happen and the safety of his brother, he's even more concerned over the threat of the kishin. He is dedicated to try anything to stop them so that he and his brother may return to a normal life._

_Name: Roy Mustang_

_Age: 29_

_Weapon_

_Weapon appearance: Three barreled gun_

_Bio: Roy agreed to join forces with Lord Death and became a teacher at the DWMA. Though he's fully capable of fighting on his own with his alchemy, he still serves as Hawkeye's weapon: a three barreled gun that shoots three different kinds of bullets: fire, lightning, and soul wavelength. He acts as a mentor for Edward as a fellow weapon but shows it in his own "special" way._

_Name: Riza Hawkeye_

_Age: 26_

_Meister_

_Bio: Riza has attended the DWMA to serve as Roy's meister. She is not qualified for a teaching position, so instead she acts as the school's secretary. When hunting kishin, she uses Roy, but other times she just uses her standard military arms. She has a no nonsense attitude and openly opposes Roy's methods of teaching, even though she knows it makes his students stronger as meisters and weapons._

_Name: Izumi Curtis_

_Age: 33_

_Meister_

_Bio: Izumi Curtis has decided to continue teaching the Elrics by becoming a teacher at the Deaht Weapon Meister Academy. Extremely powerful, she is fully capable of using soul techniques without a weapon. She and Stein are rivals in strength and are most likely the most powerful teachers in the DWMA. However, her illness prevents her from fighting on the front lines as often as she would want to._

_Name: Ling yao_

_Age: 16_

_Meister_

_Bio: Ling Yao, one of many heirs to the Xing throne, just happens to be easily bored. Realizing Lan Fan's new unusual ability, he decides to hone in on it to try and gain the upper hand in obtaining the Xing emperorship. He too is attending the DWMA, much to Edward's discontent._

_Name: Lan Fan_

_Age: 18_

_Weapon_

_Weapon Appearance: Scimitar_

_Bio: Lan Fan is Ling's trusted bodyguard and now his weapon… literally! She is dedicated to the (possible) future emperor of Xing and loyally agreed to follow him to the DWMA for training. She believes everyone around her to be less than Ling, especially Black Star, who has decided that Ling is his new rival. She does happen to get along with Tsubaki quite nicely though._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: First Day at the DWMA**

Roy stood in the middle of a room that looked like the sky. He sneezed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Lord Death called me in here and now he's not even showing." He turned and began to leave when a voice behind him called him out.

"YO! Professor Mustang! Sorry about that! My son wanted to show me what he did to the house this morning." It was the goofy-looking Grim Reaper himself.

Roy turned and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah? Well, what is it sir?"

"I called you in here today to tell you it's Edward's and Alphonse's first day today and they'll be in your class, along with our top students! I expect you'll do well!"

"Of course! I've known Ed and Al for years, they're perfectly capable of handling themselves here."

Death waved in agreement, "Yes yes! Let us only hope this won't be too much for them~!"

From behind Lord Death popped out Death Scythe, also known as Spirit and Maka's father. "Ooh! Colonel Mustang, you're the new teacher?" he asked and smiled. "If you're teaching top students, then please take care of my dear Maka! She's such a sweet girl!" he said and started gushing over his daughter.

Riza Hawkeye walked into the Death Room and bowed, smiling up at the Grim Reaper. "Good morning Lord Death. How are you this day?" she then looked at Roy. "You better get to class soon, sir. You don't want to be late your first day."

Roy, still smiling, winced at Spirit's enthusiasm. "I... I'll do my best..." And then Riza mentioned his tardiness. "OH CRAP! Thank you Lieutenant! I-I won't let you down, Lord Death!" He rushed out the door and down the hall to his class.

"My my, I think today is going to be quite exciting!" Death replied happily as he watched his newest teacher race off. "Spirit... make sure Professor Stein can report to the Colonel's class. He may need some help..."

Spirit nodded. "Of course, Lord Death. I'll get him right away," he said and began walking out when he stopped next to Hawkeye grinning. "Oh, Miss Hawkeye! Would you like to accompany me?" he asked, his hands looking like they were getting ready to grope her.

Riza pulled out her gun and aimed it at his head, smiling. "Sorry, but I have tons of work to do. Some other time," she said, pressing the gun closer to his head as a warning to back off.

"R-Right..." he said and shrugged, walking out.

* * *

"BROTHER WE'RE LATE! I told you staying up all night was a bad idea!" Alphonse scolded Edward venomously as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He scowled in the mirror and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Ed growled. "I was up all night studying, Al! I want to do well at this school!" he said, quickly pulling on his pants with a piece of toast in his mouth. "Wet's gwo!" he mumbled through the toast and bolted out the door.

"All you do is study, Ed..." Al grumbled quietly as he followed his brother out the door. It was nice of the DWMA to provide housing for students and Alphonse was happy to finally call a dwelling home instead of 'that hotel/inn/etc.'.

"Late too, Edward?" came the cool voice of Ling Yao from down the street. He waved at his self-proclaimed friend. "Want to walk to school together, pal?"

Ed was about to retort a comment back at Al when he suddenly swallowed from the voice behind him and started choking. It took him a minute before he could breath and he glared up at the culprit. "Ling? You go to the academy too?" he asked, a vein popping out of his forehead.

Lan Fan silently followed behind Ling, glaring at the two boys. She still didn't get why her young lord put up with these two. They only got in the way of their mission.

The prince smiled widely, "You bet! Look what Lan Fan can do!" He held out his hand and she turned into her weapon form.

Al looked in awe. "Woah! Cool! Ed does that too!"

Ed growled. "No time to show off! We're all going to be late!" he yelled and dashed toward the school.

Lan Fan sighed. "I'm sorry to say, Young Lord, but he's right. We need to hurry!"

Ling let Lan Fan change back and he, with Al and his partner, followed after Edward.

* * *

"I can't believe the new teacher is late already... how uncool..."

Soul Eater Evans rested his cheek on his hand and fiddled with a pencil with his other. He glanced over at his meister and sighed. "Really? Still reading that boring ass book?"

"I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST!" cried the 'triumphant' Black Star, standing on his desk in excitement, "THE REST OF YOU LOSERS IN THIS SPECIAL CLASS DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

"I feel like killing him, who's with me?" Liz groaned. Her younger sister raised her hand in agreement, obviously not thinking Liz was serious.

Maka snapped her book shut and closed her eyes, leaning back in her seat. "I want to make sure I'm not getting rusty and still know my stuff. You don't know what this new teacher will throw at us."

Tsubaki sighed and leaned her head against her hand. "Oh, Black Star, must you do this so early in the morning?" she asked and began apologizing to the other student.

Death the Kid was twitching in his seat, glancing at the clock as sweat beaded down his forehead. "The teacher is exactly 2 minutes late! A non perfect schedule is UNACCEPTABLE for a teacher!" he cried, ready to pull out his hair.

"Come on, Tsubaki! I have to remind everyone how great I am!" Black Star exclaimed.

Soul sighed at Maka and looked up at his best friend, "Seriously, Black Star, just sit down."

"Chill out, Kid," Liz sighed, rubbing her temples from the headache she was getting, "He'll be here soon..."

Roy opened the door, out of breath and clutching papers to his chest. "Crap, sorry I'm late. Lord Death wanted a chat with me- Wait a second... where's Ed and Al?"

"Who?" Patty asked, not even bothering to ask who this man was.

Maka blinked. "Ed and Al? Who are they?" she asked to no one in particular. Just then there were loud footsteps down the hall and Ed burst in through the door. "S-S... Sorry...we're late!" Ed gasped, ready to collapse on the floor.

From behind Ed and the others, a man with white hair, glasses, and a giant screw through his head zipped into the classroom on a desk chair, falling back on the ground as his chair hit the door. He then slowly got up and picked up his chair, sitting back down. "Forgive me, Colonel Mustang, but I was requested to sit in on your class by Lord Death."

Al yelped at the sight of the man with the screw in his head and almost ran into Ed.

Mustang smiled, "Oh, Stein! Thanks I am gonna need your help." He then turned to the Elrics slyly, "Oh boys, glad to see you finally showed up. I'll be your teacher."

"And who the hell are you exactly?" Soul asked.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm new."

"Duh..."

Ling poked his head through the door. "Uh... is this our class too, Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan shook her head. "No, Young Lord, we're in miss Izumi Curtis' class this period..." she said and sighed, bowing to Mustang. "Forgive us for interrupting" she said and grabbed Ling's hand as they left.

Ed's jaw dropped. "Mustang? You're our teacher?" he asked then slapped his face. _'Great...Like I need anymore headaches today...'_ he thought.

Stein clapped his hands. "Alright students, let's all get into our seats! Edward, you and your brother will be sitting next to Maka and Soul," he said pointing to the empty seats next to them.

Ed nodded and went to go sit, bringing his bag up on to the desk.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Maka!" she said, holding out her hand to Ed.

"Edward Elric," he said, grasping her hand bored.

Maka slightly gasped when she felt that Ed's right hand didn't feel quite right under that glove.

"And I'm his younger brother Alphonse!" Al replied happily.

"Soul Evans," Soul mumbled sleepily.

"YAHOO!" Black Star cried, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS STARTED WITH!"

"BLACK STAR SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Liz hollered at the ninja.

Patty giggled, "He's stupid, right Kid?"

Roy groaned and shook his head. _Long... day... I hope we can get though this without killing each other..._

"I'm Tsubaki. Sorry about Black Star..." she said sweat dropping.

"Name's Death the Kid. This here is Liz and Patty..." he mumbled and looked at the teachers. "Perhaps we should save introductions later though and pay attention to the lecture."

Ed rolled his eyes. That's all he ever did was listen to lectures from Mustang. He figured he could pass this class with flying numbers without having to listen to one word out of Roy's mouth.

Stein got up and walked over to Mustang, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Let's start off with something simple, shall we?" he asked and walked over to a cage with a sheet over it. He then looked up at the class. "Okay, class, we're going to be dissecting animals today. It just so happens I have captured a rare bird from the African area," he said and pulled the sheet off.

Maka sweat dropped. "Uh...Professor, are you sure it's okay to dissect that?"

"How does this pertain to the lesson plan at all?" Roy sweat dropped.

Al's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "AAH! D-Don't kill it! Can't we do something else less violent!"

"YEAH, LET'S SPAR!" Black Star exclaimed, "I wanna show the new kids how awesome I am!"

"How is that less violent?" Soul grumbled, shaking his head. "What a moron..."

Ed sighed. "I don't get what dissecting animals has to do with this school anyway?"

Stein grinned. "Oh, it's very important! Don't you know that science pertains to everyday life?" he said as he strapped the bird to the table, digging out some knives.

Maka sighed. "Uh...well, this is Professor Mustang's class. Maybe we should do what he says."

"Just as long as we get someting done. DON'T YOU KNOW WE'VE ALREADY WASTED 10 MINUTES? That's ten minutes of my life gone down the drain..." Kid said, collapsing against the desk.

"I agree with Maka," Liz replied, raising her hand. Patty did the same, "Yes yes! Let the new guy teach!"

"That's one way to put the spotlight on me..." Roy sighed.

"Ten minutes? You're worried about ten minutes?" Soul asked Kid, "You have serious issues."

Black Star jumped on the desk in front of Ed and Al, "Come on you two! Who's the meister? I want to show you how I'm the strongest in all of the DWMA!"

Ed glared at the students around him. _'They're all so weird!'_ he thought, placing his pencil down. He then looked up at Black Star and glared. "You wanna fight, buddy? Fine then! We'll take you on! My brother here is the meister and we can kick your butt any day!" he said and slapped Al on the back. "Right, Al?"

Stein put down the dissecting tools and sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. We'll post pone the dissecting some other time. Right now it seems it's a good time to test out the boys' strengths. What do you say, Mustang?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "How'd I know we were going to be fighting today?" she asked, knowing today's class wasn't going to be normal.

"A fight, huh? Sounds interesting. I guess an observation wouldn't be a total waste of time," Kid said and sat back in his seat.

Al whimpered, "I guess so..." He whispered to his brother, "Ed! We've never fought together like this! Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Sounds fair, not what I had in mind, but I have yet to see the Elrics fight as weapon and meister," Roy replied with a smile.

Black Star pumped his fist in the air. "YAHOO! Alright, let's go Tsubaki!"

Ed winked at his brother and gave him a thumbs up. "No problem, Al! This is why I've been studying so hard," he said and dragged his brother outside.

Maka shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll be observing in class today. Ready to go, Soul?" she asked. This will be a perfect time for her to read their soul wavelengths as well.

Tsubaki nodded. "Okay, Black Star," she said and transformed into the kusarigama.

"Let's go, Lizz. Patty. I want to see what these two are capable of," Kid said and began walking outside. "Just as long as that idiot, Black Star doesn't ruin my father's castle anymore."

Soul nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Let's do it!" Black Star cried as he ran after the Elric brothers.

Liz sighed, "Whatever, just don't have another breakdown..." Patty giggled and skipped after her meister and older sister.

**Well there's chapter one! I hope you guys like it so far! Please review. Chapter 2 will be up very shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I now bring to you CHAPTER 2! YAY! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Resonance**

**

* * *

**

Outside, Al stood nervously before his opponent. It wasn't that he couldn't fight, heavens no. It's just he didn't know how to fight with Ed as a spear.

Black Star stretched out before heading into combat. "Oooh yeah! This is gonna be sweet!"

"I don't know who to root for," Soul shrugged with a sly smile, "Though it is always funny to see Black Star get his ass kicked."

Roy chuckled, "Oh, I'm pretty sure someone's going to get smeared today."

Maka looked at Mustang and frowned. "Professor, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean...they just started at this school. What if they have no experience fighting? Is it really fair to put them up against a higher class student?"

Stein smiled, sitting in his chair next to Mustang as he lit a cigarette. "Those two will be fine. Fighting experience or not, those two have strong wavelengths. I can sense that the older Elric is no pushover."

"I hope you're ready, Black Star. New students or not, we have to watch their moves," Tsubaki said from inside the kusarigama.

Ed turned to Al and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Al. We just need to work together on this one. You ready?" he asked, making sure his brother was comfortable with this before he transformed.

"Besides, if things get out of hand we can always interfere," Roy reassured Maka.

Alphonse nodded and held out his hand, grabbing his brother's. He gulped hard, but kept a look of determination on his face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Tsubaki," Black Star chortled, "Don't worry, I'm the best! What could possibly go wrong?"

Ed smiled and transformed himself into a lance. The form of the weapon look a lot like the lance Ed always transmuted during fights. "Ready, Al?"

"Impressive weapon form," Tsubaki said, looking at Ed. "Though it doesn't look that powerful..."

"Maka..." Stein said suddenly, keeping his eyes forward.

"Yes, professor?" she asked, snapping out of her slight trance.

"Look closely at Ed and Al's wavelengths. What do you see?"

Maka looked back at Ed and Al, closing her eyes to concentrate on their souls. "They're small, almost weak...but they have a strong bond between them," she said, opening her eyes. "Meaning Al should have no problem wielding Edward."

Roy snorted, "Hmph, I wish I knew what you meisters were talking about. Sucks I can't see a damn thing."

"Then this is going to be cake! YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" Black Star charged at Alphonse hurling Tsubaki's blade at the boy.

Al gritted his teeth and dodged the blade by jumping to the side, "No fair, I wasn't ready!" He twirled Ed around and swung the lance, knocking Black Star's second attack back to him. "HURRAH!" Al roared as he thrust the spear forward. But... where was his target?

"Soul Force!" Black Star cried as he double-palmed Al's back. The strength he had put into the attack caused Al to stumble forward and drop on his hands and knees. He flipped around and knocked Black Star away using Ed's hilt. Alphonse slowly stood up, clearly in pain and out of breath.

Black Star was knocked into the academy wall and he too had the wind knocked out of him the same way he did to Al. "Ugh... that actually hurt..."

Ed winced, seeing both meisters take a hit. "Al, are you okay?" he called from inside the lance.

Tsubaki sighed. "Just because I said he doesn't look powerful, doesn't mean he doesn't have a few tricks up his sleeve."

Stein grinned, twirling around in his chair then held his hand up, temporarily stopping the fight. "Before you two go any further, Alphonse, I have a special assignment for you."

Maka blinked at Stein, wondering what kind of assignment he was going to give him. It must have something to do with their souls.

"I'm fine, Ed." Al then looked over at Stein. "Huh? What is it, Professor?"

Black Star peeled himself from the wall, "Ugh, yeah... sorry Tsubaki."

"What is this special assignment, Stein? It's right in the middle of their fight." Roy asked confused. He, like the Elrics, was still new to the whole weapon/meister thing.

Stein grinned at the newby teacher. "Mustang, you should know about this technique. You performed it with Miss Hawkeye once," he said then turned to Alphonse. "I'm sure you two are well aware of the technique called Soul Resonance, correct?"

Ed thought about it for a moment. He remembered reading it in one of his text books recently. "You mean combining the two souls of meister and weapon to create a powerful attack with their wavelength?"

"Correct," Stein said holding up his index finger. "I want to see if you two can perform this ability. If so, I'll give you extra points for this class and my class as well."

Even though no one could see it, Edward had a wide grin on his face. "Really? Well, I guess we could give it a try..."

Roy chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, "R-Really? So that triple attack we did was Soul Resonance. Heh, I forgot about that. I mostly thought it was me being over zealous..."

"Yeah, let's try it!" Al put both hands on Ed's staff and closed his eyes. _Brother... let's just pretend we're using alchemy! Maybe we can do this!_

"Haha!" Black Star called out triumphantly, "Even with Soul Resonance, you won't be able to beat me! Tsubaki! Uncanny sword mode!"

"What is that idiot thinking? He still can't fully handle Tsubaki like that," Soul growled.

Stein grinned. "I wonder how it is that you became a teacher in this school," he mumbled through his cigarette.

Maka sweat dropped. She wondered the same thing.

Ed nodded. _'Right! We have to concentrate and make sure we don't break the connection,'_ he said and closed his eyes.

Tsubaki gasped. "Black Star are you sure about this? You haven't fully mastered the Enchanted sword!"

Black Star grinned. "Don't worry, Tsubaki! It won't take less than a second to beat these guys!"

_Okay... Don't break the connection... Just have to focus..._ Alphonse squeezed his eyes tighter shut. He could feel something inside... not just his soul, but his brother's as well. _I see you, Ed! What do we do from here?_

"Apparently Lord Death has a lot of confidence in the Colonel because of his title..." Soul sighed.

Tsubaki nodded. "If you say so, Black Star," she said and transformed into what use to be her brother's sword.

_Our soul must link!_ Ed said to Al. _We must shout out Soul Resonance at the same time!_

Kid squinted, watching the brothers closely. _'The professor is making them do soul resonance when they have little fighting experience? I guess that's Professor Stein for you... He puts a lot of faith in all his students.'_

_Right!_ Al's eyes then opened and he looked at Black Star. "Let's go!" He pointed the tip of the blade at Black Star.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" He and Ed cried out together, "DRAGON SPEAR!" The wings from the dragon on the spear suddenly began to glow and shot out. The dragon itself then roared and snaked upward. Flexing it's wings it roared a second time and then shot itself out at Black Star.

Black Star smirked and put his hand on Tsubaki's hilt. He too began to use the same technique.

"SOUL RESONANCE! SHADOW STAR!" His shadow turned into a whip-like entity and it too shot out towards the enemy.

The dragon and shadow intertwined and began to attack each other, the dragon ripping the shadow apart and the shadow slicing at the dragon. From the perceptive of the audience, it seemed like a battle of wills. Suddenly, each broke free of each other, and headed towards the meisters. Al was struck down from the lash of the whip and simultaneously, the soul dragon passed through Soul, knocking him down as well. When the dust cleared... both meisters were down.

"From what I can tell," Roy commented on the end result, "Each Soul Resonance was not only too much for the boys, but quite powerful attacks as well. I can officially say that there's no winner here, but no loser either..."

Stein nodded and clapped his hands. "This duel ends in a draw. However, Alphonse, you and Edward passed the test. Congratulations."

Edward turned back into a human and lied on the ground next to Al, huffing from the power they released. "Heh... It's not exactly a win... but it's a start..." he said, taking a deep breath and held out his fist for Al to pound.

Tsubaki turned back into a human as well and bent down next to her meister. "Are you okay, Black Star?"

Maka smiled. "I think those two will do just fine at this school."

Al pounded his brother back and let out a weak laugh, "Yeah... that was good..."

"Heh... I guess you're right, Tsubaki... that form still takes a lot out of me..." Black Star replied to his weapon with a smirk.

"Yeah," Soul added, "They're cool enough."

"Well thank God that's over with," Roy sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, "Maybe now we can finally get to the lesson."

"AWW! But wasn't that enough?" Patty whined.

After one last sigh, Ed found the strength to get up and held his hand out to his brother. "Let's go back in," he said and smiled.

Stein nodded to Mustang. "Yes, I'm sorry, I kind of did take over your class. You're in charge now," he said and patted the man on the back.

Alphonse nodded and allowed Ed to help him up to his feet.

"No, no it's alright, you're better at this than me," Roy admitted to Stein sheepishly. He then cleared his throat, "Alright now, let's go back to the classroom. I still have-"

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S A BEAST!" Came the screams of Ling Yao from inside the castle. Suddenly, a crash from a window and Ling gripped one of the protrusions of the castle like a koala on a branch. "M-Miss Curtis! I-I can't take your class anymore! I WANT OUT!"

Ed looked up at the Xingese prince hanging from the castle and sweat dropped. "Guess he's met Teacher..."

"Izumi Curtis...One of the other new teachers in this school..." Maka said, looking up at Ling and then a figure appearing in the window.

"YOU HARDLY DID ANYTHING! HOW CAN YOU BE A GOOD FIGHTER IF YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A SIMPLE TASK?" Izumi yelled from the window. "You're PATHETIC!"

Lan Fan was about to lash out at Izumi for talking about her prince like that, but held back. For one, she was a teacher and two, she was fucking scary. She had never really encountered someone like her before. "Young Lord, please come back inside!" she called sheepishly from beside Izumi.

" 'Simple Task'! You nearly took my head off!" Ling howled, "There's no chance in HELL I'm going back in there!"

Alphonse looked up to see Izumi and smiled, "Hi Teacher! I didn't know you taught here too!"

"I think we're going to have to call Lord Death for this one..." Roy sweatdropped.

Soul looked up at the terrified prince, "Was that guy just called 'young lord'?"

Ed shrugged. He wondered just what the hell Izumi did to him to make him so afraid.

Izumi glared. "The task was to dodge a simple wavelength attack! If you couldn't do that then what's the point of attending this school?" she then looked down from the window at the brothers. "Edward? Alphonse?" she then smiled. "Ah, that's right! You'll be my students later! Just like good old times"

Ed shrugged. "Greeeeeaaaat..." he muttered, shaking at the thought of Izumi teaching them at this academy. He then turned to look at Soul. "That wimpy guy hanging there is the prince of the country Xing in my world..."

Lan Fan sighed and jumped out onto the beam, walking over to Ling. "Let's just try it one more time..."

Kid gasped at the sight of Ling hanging from the castle. "HEY YOU! GET DOWN OFF MY FATHER'S CASTLE BEFORE YOU RUIN IT'S PERFECT SYMMETRY!"

"Again with the symmetry..." Maka muttered and sighed.

Stein nodded. "I'll get Lord Death then. You just continue on with you lesson, Mustang..." he said and rolled away.

"Come on, kids, let's just leave them alone for now..." Roy sighed as he headed back inside.

Al snickered as Ling furiously protested both Lan Fan and Izumi. "I feel bad for him, Brother. I know Teacher is harsh, but he's still a prince. Maybe she should go easy on him.

Liz and Patty tugged on Kid to get him back inside and forget about the castle. "It'll be fine! Let's just go, Kid!"

"A PRINCE! Ha, no prince can stand against the mighty BLACK STAR!" cried the ninja as he raced inside. "That's it, he's my new rival!"

"He doesn't even know the guy and already wants to fight him..." Soul groaned as he shook his head, "Why am I friends with him?"

Ed sighed and started walking back inside. "If he could fight against a homunculus, then he could handle Teacher..." he said then shrugged. He wasn't looking forward to going to teacher's class either.

Maka patted Soul on the back. "You know Black Star. He wants to fight everyone," she said and laughed. "Let's just worry about Professor Mustang's class right now."

Kid fell to his knees as he let Liz drag him back inside. First Black Star destroyed the castle and now some new kid is going to destroy it.

"I guess so..." Al shrugged. He took his seat at his desk and everyone else filed in suit, ending with Mustang.

**Well, there's chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Mustang's lesson**

Roy cleared his throat and sifted through his papers. "Alright now... let's see... AH, here we go, my lesson plan for today." He looked at the page and chuckled before setting it down. "Okay, before we begin, who would like to tell the class by the demonstration held outside who would have won that battle based on the bond between the souls of meister and weapon?"

Maka raised her hand. "I think I can answer this one, Professor!" she said as Ed looked over at her in question. "Well, judging by their souls, Al most definitely would've won that battle. He and Ed's soul are strongly bonded. Much stronger than Black Star and Tsubaki's bond..." she said then shrugged, looking at Tsubaki in apology.

Tsubaki shook her head at Maka and smiled. She knew Black Star needed improvement in relying on others.

Ed blinked at Maka's answer. "Really?"

Roy nodded. "Very good Maka. Even though I can't see souls, the bond between Ed and Al was definately stronger. So then, why did the fight end in a draw?"

"Is it because Ed and I lack experience?" Al asked as he raised his hand.

Black Star laughed, "HA! It's 'cause I went easy on you!"

"You're both wrong," Soul said, shaking his head, "It's because even though Ed and Al's souls have strong bonds, they're weak compared to Black Star and Tsubaki's."

"Very good," Roy said happily, "So today, we're going to be working on strengthening our own individual souls instead of the bond. In order for a Resonance to be stable, the souls must be strong enough to maintain it until the attack is released."

Ed shrugged. "And just how do we do that?" he asked, leaning on his left hand. He remembered reading about it, but never really read it in full detail. _'Guess I shouldn't have skipped the basic stuff...'_ he muttered in his head.

"I'm surprised you two even accomplished Soul Resonance in the first place. Impressive work..." Kid muttered as he lined his pencils up in a particular order.

"Don't be such a downer," Liz snarked at her meister.

Roy nodded and placed a large rock on the desk in front of him. "I'll demonstrate the basic idea of the exercise." He closed his eyes and went into a deep meditative state. His aura began to take form and then it lashed out at the rock, breaking it in half. He looked up and smiled. "Do this perfectly and your soul is strong enough to maintain a perfect Resonance."

"That's easy!" Black Star cried, "It's just a dumb old rock!"

"But the point is to break it perfectly in half, not smash it..."

"Pfft~!" He got up out of his seat and took his rock and set it in front of him. "I'll do this in one try!" He too closed his eyes and the power that emitted from him was overwhelming, knocking the teacher down on his ass. Black Star then focused the energy on the rock and there was a loud BANG. When the smoke cleared...

"See? What did I tell you? You obliterated it! Control, Black Star, CONTROL!"

"Alright, It's my turn..." Kid said and stood up, walking to Mustang's desk and taking the rock. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. The rock then split straight in two halves. "There we are! Split in two perfect halves! PERFECT!" he said, presenting the rocks before Mustang.

"Yeah... perfect..." Roy sweatdropped seeing that it was better than his. Not only that, but it was cut cleaner too. _Goddammit..._

"I guess I'll try now," Al said with a smile as he jumped down next. He took his and studied it for a bit. "Okay... just like alchemy... right..." Unlike the others, he didn't close his eyes as he focused on it. "Cut!" He cried to try and focus even harder... but insead he cut it diagonally and it was only a third of it. "Oooh..."

"It's alright Alphonse, I didn't expect you to get it on the first day. The fact that Kid could get it was impressive to say the least... Black Star still needs more work too on that matter..."

Kid went to go sit back down, smiling to himself.

Ed stood up and sighed. "Well...I guess it's my turn," he said and took one of the rocks. He stared at it for awhile, trying to figure out what the heck to do. He then glanced at his brother, sweat beading down his head. "Cut! Cut dammit!" he muttered. Just then the rock exploded into tiny pieces and Ed had to close his eyes to shield from the flying debris. "Shit..." he muttered and shrugged.

Roy stifled a snicker. "G-Go take your seat now, Ed... G-Good try..." He snorted again and motioned for the next student to come forward.

"I guess I'll go now," Soul shugged as he took his turn. He set it on the table and turned his arm into the blade of his scythe form.

"Oooh! How clever!" Al said in awe. He was more amazed at Soul's partial transformation than what he was doing with it.

Soul appeared to measuring the cut with the blade and made a small nick where he was to focus. He turned his arm back to normal and then closed his eyes. Roy watched as he began to cut slowly and precisely. Halfway through, he decided to go faster and ended up drifting the cut to one side. He panicked slightly and then it split in two, leaving three cut pieces on Mustang's desk instead of two.

"Well... you had the right idea until you got too hasty. Good start though, Soul."

"Thanks. I think it looks pretty cool like this though."

"But the point was to cut it in half... not in threes. Still, I'm impressed that you were able to divide it like that."

He shrugged and bit his lip, ready to try again when Maka stepped up to the table. "It's my turn now!" she said and took one of the rocks. She then stared at it for a minute before closing her eyes and concentrated on cutting the rock. When she finally succeeded in doing something, the rock was a bit jagged, but in two halves non the less.

After watching Maka's display, Ed took another rock and looked to Mustang. "Let me try again!"

Roy smiled at Maka and then turned to Edward. "You sure you want to embarrass yourself again?"

"He can have mine, I'm not interested," Liz said as she began to paint her nails.

Roy sweat dropped. "F-Fine... Ed come back up here..."

"You won't pass this class like that..." Kid muttered to Liz, as if he was glaring at her nails.

Ed grinned and went back up to the front, concentrating on the rock again. He closed his eyes this time, blocking out everything else around him. _'Just pretend you're doing a simple transmutation...'_ he thought to himself. Just then, a blue aura formed around himself and the rock split into two halves in his hands. He then opened his eyes and turned to Mustang. "How's that?" he asked and smirked.

"Whatever..." Liz sighed.

Mustang half glared and half looked at awe at Ed's sudden improvement. "I-Impressive."

"ME NEXT ME NEXT ME NEXT!" Patty said, raising her hand and bouncing up and down in her seat. She raced up and took the rock. She did her scary face at it and...

"LOOK IT! IT'S A FLOWER!"

"Yeah..." Roy shook his head, "A daisy... not the point of the exercise, Patty..."

"I guess I'm the only one who hasn't gone yet..." Tsubaki said and went up to the front, taking her rock. She then closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about cutting the rock like a loaf of bread. When she opened her eyes, the cut in the rock made a sort of zig zag shape. "Heh...oops..."

"Well," Mustang said as he clapped his hands together, "That's all I have for my session today. We'll see if you've improved next week. Class dismissed."

Soul yawned and stretched, "Man, I'm hungry."

"I'm tired," Al sighed as he looked to his brother, "What now Ed?"

"YAHOO! I'm gonna go find that Ling kid and challenge him to a duel! Come on, Tsubaki!" Black Star cried as he barreled out the classroom.

Tsubaki sighed. "Coming Black Star..." she said and chased after him.

Ed grinned. "Well, I am hungry, but I'm more interested in seeing Ling get his ass kicked," he said and turned to Al. "What do you say?"

Kid sighed. "I'm done observing Black Star for today. I'm going home until next period... See you all later," he said and walked away.

"We could pop in and say hi to Teacher." Al agreed, "Yeah, let's go see them!"

"Mind if I come?" Soul asked with a smile, "I mean, I want to see why this Teacher of yours is so brutal it makes someone cry."

"We're going home too. Come on Patty," Liz said after she and her sister went after Kid.

Roy slumped back in his chair and sighed. "Man... and I thought commanding for the military was hard... teaching sucks..."

"I'd like to come too!" Maka said and smiled. "Mind if we tag alog?"

Ed shook his head. "Not at all," he said then shrugged. _'Though, going to see teacher was not really my plan...'_ he thought and shuttered.

* * *

Stein rolled into Mustang's classroom on his chair, the sun hitting his glasses, making a glare as he smiled. "So how'd it go?"

"Well... as good as it's gonna get," Roy sighed, "Was the whole Ling problem taken care of?"

Stein nodded. "I had Lord Death send Sid to handle it. So how are the new students progressing?"

"I see," Roy nodded, "Well I hope everything's all right. As for Ed and Al, I'm quite impressed with what I saw today. I mean, I never expected them to be able to preform a full Soul Resonance, even if the kickback was pretty extreme."

"Yes...Those two need to strengthen their souls more, but once they do, they'll be a powerful pair," Stein said and grinned. "What I wouldn't give to study them closely..." he said with a glint in his eye. In other words he would love to dissect them.

Roy shuddered. "Umm... right... I think I'm going to lock my door tonight, thanks for that..."

Stein grinned and slapped Mustang on the back. "Well you keep up the good work! I'm going back to my lab," he said and rolled away.

**End of chapter three! Chapter 4 coming soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I bring you Chapter 4! TA-DA! Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Izumi's Lesson**

Soul grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, where are you guys from?"

"Resembool, it's in East Amestris," Al replied, "Though you've probably never heard of it, our country's pretty far from here."

"Yeah, I heard you guys had to travel pretty far west to get here to Death City."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, we're pretty far from home. Winry was not happy when we told her we were leaving and going pretty far away too. Which means I'll have to be careful with my automail here..." he said as they got closer to Izumi's classroom.

"Automail? What's that?" Maka asked, tilting her head.

"Oh..." Ed said blinking. He forgot that people here weren't familiar with automail. He then slid off his glove to show her his right hand. "This. It's a prosthetic limb. My left leg is one too."

"Oh I see..." Maka said as she stared. _'So that's why his hand felt weird earlier when I shook it.'_

"How'd you get that! It looks cool!" Soul said in excitement.

Al looked down at his feet. "We... we'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind..."

"Oh... I see. Yeah, I can respect that."

Ed put his glove back on and nodded. "Yeah...It happened in an accident, and a pretty bad one at that."

Maka looked down at her feet. "I see... I'm sorry about that."

Ed shook his head. "Don't be. What's done is done."

"Uh huh. Maka and I have had our trials and tribulations, so we get it." Soul nodded in agreement. He lifted up his jacket to show a scar that went from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Al gasped, "Ouch! What happened there!"

"Me doing my job as a weapon, that's what happened."

Maka hugged herself, still not able to get over what had happened that night.

Ed shrugged. _'I wonder if anything like that will happen to us? No matter... I must protect Al at all times...'_ he thought, just as a loud crash came from the room next to them, making him jump.

"WHEN WILL YOU DO IT RIGHT! AGAIN!" the yell of Izumi Curtis sounded.

"Guess this is Teacher's room...Heh..." Ed said, sweat dropping.

Al opened the door to see Ling huddled in the corner, with his hands on his head. "N-No more! P-Please!"

"Uhh... Teacher? Is this a bad time?"

From the seats, a boy with pink hair looked at Alphonse. "Oh dear, more new students. I don't know how to handle that..."

"Yikes..." Soul winced, "We have her next?"

Izumi huffed and turned to look at who entered the classroom. "Oh hello, Edward. Alphonse..." she said and sat down, picking up her book from her desk. Apparently there was a dark aura around the woman from irritation.

"Oh! Crona! You're in this class too?" Maka asked, walking over to the boy. "Ms. Curtis isn't scaring you too bad, is she?"

Ed glared at the boy hiding in the corner. "Still being a wuss? It figures..." Ed muttered with a 'humph!' at the end. There was then a throwing star that flew by Ed's cheek and planted itself into the wall.

"Don't speak of Master Ling like that!" Lan Fan growled, going over to help Ling up.

"Lan Fan, seriously, it's okay." Ling grumbled as she helped him up to his feet.

Crona shook his head, "N-No, not really Maka-chan. Sh-She was scarier than Miss Curtis..."

"I can imagine," Soul sighed, "And she was you mother."

Al walked over to his teacher and put his hands behind his back, "How're you feeling? It's been a while, yeah?"

Lan Fan bowed to Ling. "Young Lord, I don't think she's treating you fairly. If you want to drop out of this class then you should do so. Don't bow your head to someone so low..."

Izumi suddenly snapped her book shut, her aura turning red and eyes glowing with rage. "If you want to drop out of this class then go ahead! I can do nothing more for an idiot like you!" she yelled, suddenly stopping short as she spit up blood, answering Al's question.

"Teacher!" Ed yelled and ran over to Izumi, digging out a handkerchief for her to wipe off the blood. "Still sick, huh?"

Izumi took the handkerchief. "Thanks, Edward. I'm fine..."

Maka nodded to Crona. "Don't worry, Crona. I'll make sure no one harms you," she said and looked at Izumi. "Oh my! Is she okay?"

"Second time today..." Crona whimpered.

Al frowned, "Maybe you should lie down for a bit, Teacher."

Ling glared at Izumi, "No way, Lan Fan. If I'm going to be Emperor, then I've got to get stronger. This school is the only way."

"Heh, then good luck," Soul said to Ling with a smile, "This place will chew you up and spit you back out if you're not careful. But it's certainly done a lot for Maka and I, so I think you'll be fine."

Ling smiled back, "Thanks. I'm Ling Yao by the way."

"I heard. I'm Soul Evans."

"No...I'm fine..." Izumi said and stood up, walking over to Ling.

Lan Fan suddenly put herself in front of Ling in case Izumi was going to do something.

Izumi just stopped and stood before them. "Good. I'm glad to hear it..." she said, looking at Ling. "Then will you try again? Face your fears?"

Ed shrugged, looking at the floor covered in blood. He felt Izumi was pushing herself too much, but she would never listen to them.

Maka stared at Izumi and the two other students. _'She has a very strong soul. Almost as strong as Professor Stein's. But she also looks very ill...'_ she thought.

Ling nodded, "Yeah... one more time." But he was interrupted before he could get back in the game.

"THE INFAMOUS BLACK STAR IS HERE! LING YAO, I CHALLENGE YOU, MY NEW RIVAL!" In his hands was Tsubaki in her kusarigan form.

Soul sighed, "Bad timing there, buddy."

"Oh no," Crona moaned, "Not another fight!"

Izumi nodded, ready to attack him again but stopped, glaring at the interruption. After a few moments of glaring at Black Star, she then grinned. "Hmmm... You know, having someone at a lower level fight Ling may not be such a bad idea," she said then stepped aside. "Fine, I will observe the fight and judge you on how well you perform," she said and sat down.

Ed sweat dropped. "Does this guy pick fights with EVERYBODY?" he mumbled to Soul.

"Pretty much..." Soul sweat dropped.

Black Star jumped for joy, "YAHOO! Prepare yourself, Ling Yao! I'll be the one to take you down! Not that old hag over there!"

Ling's eyes grew wide, "Uh oh..." He knew what was coming. He had made a similar mistake earlier.

"B-Brother...? Is Black Star going to die now?" Al asked, shaking in his boots.

"You shouldn't have said that..." Crona said, twiddling his fingers, "You're a goner..."

"Oh yeah... he's gonna die..." Ed said and hid behind a desk.

Izumi suddenly stood up, stomping her foot. "OOOOOOLD HAAAAAAAAAAG!" she yelled and trusted her palm into Black Star's stomach, releasing her soul wavelength and hurtling him through the already broken window.

Tsubaki transformed back to normal before she too flew out the window. "Oh, Black Star... You have to learn to respect your elders..."

Maka slapped her palm to her face. "Oh dear..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa..." Black Star screamed as he was he was thrown 30 feet.

Ling sighed and slumped down onto the floor, "Well... I'm glad I didn't have to do that..."

"You still have to go one-on-one with Teacher though..." Al said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but that's better than going at it with that guy. Totally not worth it."

"Actually," Soul started, "He's a pretty decent fighter. Just ask Ed and Al."

"You fought Black Star?" Crona asked the two Elrics.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, we ended up in a draw..." he said and shrugged. "The guy's kind of an idiot though..."

"Humph!" Izumi said, brushing her hands together and turned to the others. "Forget what I said about fighting him, let's get back to what we were doing," she said to Ling. "Are you ready?" she asked, getting her wavelength attack ready again.

Lan Fan turned to Ling. "I'm ready, Young Lord."

"Right," Ling nodded as he prepared himself for Izumi's next attack by taking Lan Fan in hand. He was used to a curved sword, but the scimitar still felt foreign to him. Perhaps because it was his friend he was actually wielding.

Al took a seat next to Crona to watch the fight. "I'm Alphonse Elric. I never got your name."

"C-Crona. I... I..."

"Don't kill yourself trying, Crona," Soul joked, "All he wanted was your name."

"Oh... okay then... sorry."

Ed sat on the other side of Crona, further away from the fight. "I'm Edward. Nice to meet you," he said, but didn't make any attempt to shake his hand.

"Get ready then!" Izumi yelled and ran for Ling, but instead of hitting him straight on, she curved herself around him so she was behind him and pushed the heal of her palm into his back.

"Wow, I was right..." Maka said, observing Izumi. "She is just like Professor Stein. She's a meister who can fight without a weapon using her soul's wavelength."

"Ed... ward... That's a nice name..." Crona said simply. Suddenly, something popped out of his back. It was black with a white X on its face and two beady white eyes. It also had cartoonish white gloves for hands. It began to beat on Crona.

"NICE NAME! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! NICE NAME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN OFFER TO SHAKE HIS HAND YOU RUDE LITTLE PIG!"

"Ow, ow! S-Stop it Ragnarok! Th-That hurts! I was just being polite, I didn't know what else to say!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A MORON! YOU ASK ABOUT WHERE HE'S FROM AND HIS HOBBIES! SAME WITH THE LITTLE BROTHER!"

"B-But Ragnarok!"

Al nearly fell back in his chair at the sight, "Oh goodness! What is that thing!"

"Ragnarok, Chrona's weapon," Soul replied simply.

Ling coughed as Izumi hit him and he stumbled forward. He spun around and swung Lan Fan at his teacher, but missed by inches. He wasn't really trying to cut her, but more use his soul energy as a buffer to the blade, making it feel like a foam bat rather than a sharp knife. Still, he couldn't make a dent on the experienced fighter even if he tried.

Ed literally did fall out of his chair at the sight of Ragnarok. "HOLY CRAP THAT THING IS FREAKY!" he yelled, not really sure what to do at this point.

"Aw, Ragnarok is harmless..." Maka said and laughed. "I have a tuna sandwich for you today," she said, digging into her bag for the sandwich.

Izumi easily dodged each swing of his sword like it was just an annoying fly buzzing around her. "Is that the best you've got?" she asked, flipping over his head and drop kicking his legs. She then held out her palm again. "Soul beam!" she shouted and a bright yellow beam shot through Ling's stomach.

"YOUNG LORD!" Lan Fan cried, seeing her meister get hit by the blow.

"FREAKY! YOU'RE FREAKY! I'LL-! Ooh... tuna!" Ragnarok floated over to Maka and took the sandwich. With one bite, he ate the whole thing with glee.

Crona groaned, "Ooh... now he's going to smell like fish for the rest of the day, I don't know if I can handle that..."

Alphonse laughed, "I-I'm sorry! Th-That's just too funny! HAHAHA!"

A splurt of blood came out of Ling's mouth from the blow, but he wasn't down for the count. He wrapped his legs around Izumi's arm and threw her down similar to what she had done to him. He shot up as he did so and held Lan Fan tip down, thrusting the blade into the floor next to Izumi's head. He breathed heavily a few times and then fell over on his side. "I... I... I did it..."

Ed coughed and stood up, looking over at Ling and Izumi. "Oh! Ling won?" he asked in amazement.

Izumi smiled and stood up. "Congratulations. You get an A for today's class. I think you'll do well here. I didn't have much faith in you before," she said and went to go write the grade down in her assignment book.

Lan Fan turned back to her human form and her usually scowling looking face turned into a slight smile. "Young Lord, you did it!"

Maka sweat dropped. "Sorry about that, Crona..."

"AHH! N-NO, IT'S OKAY MAKA, R-REALLY!" Crona exclaimed, waving his hands in protest.

Ling laughed weakly, "Y-Yeah... couldn't have done it without you, Lan Fan."

"Horray!" Al cried happily, "Way to go, Ling!"

_I guess all these new comers aren't so bad after all... can't wait for my turn!_ Soul thought as a large grin formed on his face.

Maka smiled at Chrona then look at Soul. "What are you thinking about, Soul?" she asked, tilting her head.

Ed rolled his eyes. "It was a lucky win..." he said, referring to Ling and Lan Fan.

Lan Fan just glared at him. "There's no such thing as luck... We won because we were strong."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Ed said and went up to Ling, patting him on the shoulder but said nothing else.

"Alright, now that that's over, everyone get out of my classroom. Next class isn't until 4:00," Izumi said and closed her attendance book.

Soul was caught a bit off guard by Maka, "Huh! Oh, nothing. It's okay."

"Lan Fan, please..." Ling sweat dropped sheepishly, "Don't do this now. I just need something to eat..."

"Then let's head down to the cafeteria until Teacher's class starts," Al suggested.

Ed nodded. "Yeah...I'm starved!" he said and grabbed Al's hand, dragging him toward the cafeteria...Or so he thought.

Maka shrugged at Soul and looked to Ed and Al. "Uh...The cafeteria is that way," Maka said, sweat dropping.

"Oh...Really?" Ed asked and laughed nervously. "My bad!" he said and began walking in the opposite direction.

"I have to go find Black Star..." Tsubaki said and sighed, walking out as well.

Ling skipped after the Elrics whistling a Xingese tune. "Wait for me Edward~! I'm hungry too~!"

"This is one hell of a ride," Soul laughed, "Let's go after them, Maka. Make sure they don't get into any more trouble."

"M-Maka? C-Can I come too? I don't want to be alone with Ragnarok," Crona said as he stood up too.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING AROUND ME!" Ragnarok began to beat on the poor boy again.

"N-Nothing! It's just that I don't like it when you do these things to me!"

Ed growled. "I'M NOT PAYING FOR YOUR LUNCH IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE AFTER!" Ed yelled to Ling.

Lan Fan sighed. She could feel a huge headache coming on.

Maka smiled and nodded. "Of course, Crona!" she said and took her friend's hand, taking off after the boys.

"Aww~! BUT I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Ling called after, just to make Ed squirm just a bit more.

Soul laughed, "Fighting over something like that? They're going to be disappointed to find out the food isn't exactly gourmet."

"I still think it's good," Crona said, forcing a smile, "Ragnarok sure enjoys it."

"Friends don't mooch off of other friends!" Ed growled as they got to the cafeteria.

"We usually sit over here," Maka said, pointing to a table close to the window. "You guys are welcome to sit with us if you want."

Ling frowned, "But you always have money..."

"Sure thing, Maka! We'll be right back!" Al said with a smile. He followed Edward and Ling to get some food as well.

Soul laughed as he followed his meister to their usual spot. He was glad the new students were so comfortable in their new surroundings... and he was glad that they were turning out to become good friends along the way.

"I don't care! If I keep buying you food, you'll clean out my wallet!" Ed growled as they approached the counter.

"It's alright, Young Lord. I have enough money for both of us to get lunch," Lan Fan muttered, glaring at Ed.

Maka smiled as she sat down. "It's nice to make new friends. I hope we can all work together as a good team someday. I wonder if Lord Death will have them go on some kind of mission soon..."

"They should if they want Ed to be a Death Scythe like your dad," Soul chuckled.

Crona looked at Maka in confusion, "Your papa is a Death Scythe?"

"What's that?" Alphonse asked when they returned with their food. Ling's face was hidden behind the mountain on his tray.

Maka growled. "Ugh...I can hardly call Papa my father..." she muttered and looked at Crona. "Yeah he is. Mama was the one who made him into a Death Scythe." She then looked up at Al and smiled. "Oh! Back so soon?"

Ed set his plate down and nodded. "So what's a Death Scythe? Sounds powerful."

Maka blinked. "You're a weapon and you don't know?"

Ed shrugged. "Well, I'm kind of new here..." he mumbled.

"Well, a Death Scythe is a weapon that devoured 99 kishin souls and one witch soul. Once that's done, the weapon is powerful enough to become Lord Death's weapon."

"Lan Fan, you hear that! Maybe that's our ticket to the throne!" Ling exclaimed happily with a chicken leg sticking out of his mouth.

Al smiled at his brother, "Sounds like fun Ed! Let's make you a Death Scythe!"

"I'll never become one of those," Crona said sadly, "Only I can use Ragnarok and he's a Dark Weapon..."

Lan Fan nodded. "Of course, Young Lord!" she said and slightly smiled. She would do whatever it took to become a Death Scythe for her prince.

Ed grinned. "That settles it! I'm going to become a Death Scythe!" he said and chomped into his own piece of chicken, still grinning.

Maka smiled and patted Crona on the back. "It's alright Crona. It's not really that special. As long as you do well in this school, that's all that counts!" she said, trying to comfort the boy.

Crona forced a smile, but Al looked at him confused. "D-Dark weapon? What's that?"

The boy whimpered and looked down, trying to hide.

"Dark Weapons," Soul started, "are born of the particular individual's fears and although these vary greatly dependent largely on the past events of the specific weapon, it is the succumbing to these vices which begins the descent towards becoming a kishin. Eventually the weapon's desperation to be rid of these fears, develops into an insatiable craving for power that inevitably drives them to consuming the soul of a good human. The ingestion of such a pure soul corrupts the weapon in question, meaning that even with the substantial boost in power afforded by the act, they find that neither their fears or hunger are quenched in the slightest. This begins a vicious cycle in the consumption of a significant amount of human souls, until they either achieve the status of a kishin or are hunted down and killed at the hands of the DWMA."

"So that means just as humans and meisters are susceptible to the afflictions of Madness after the consumption of a pure human soul, weapons are also capable of descending down the path of the kishin and losing themselves to their insecurities." Ling deduced.

Crona whined again and looked away. "It's okay, Crona," Al reassured him, "If we thought you were an enemy, we wouldn't be so nice to you."

Lan Fan shrugged and sat down between Ling and Crona. "I can sense evil... You're not evil," she said and smiled.

Maka smiled as well. She was so happy everyone was getting along well with Crona.

Ed looked up at her and blinked, a bit surprised by her actions. Shrugging, he finished off his meal and sighed. "Thanks for the meal," he said and clapped his hands together.

"Finished already?" Al asked. He was still munching away at his lunch. He was always amazed at how fast his brother ate.

Ling looked up at the young alchemist, still chewing, "Sho what're you gunna do now?"

"I've already decided that for them," came the voice of Colonel Mustang in his proud gait, "Lord Death wants to see you two."

Ed almost fell over at the sudden voice behind him and glared up at Mustang. "Really? Mr. Dead guy wants to see us? What for?" he asked, sipping on his soda.

"Huh...Must be pretty important if Lord Death wants to see you on the first day," Maka said, blinking.

"They probably got into some sort of trouble..." Lan Fan muttered.

"HEY! What makes you think it's something bad!" Ed growled at her.

"Calm down, you're not in trouble," Roy sighed, "He just wants a chat. Ling, Lan Fan, he wants you too."

"But I'm not done yet!" Ling whined, food falling out of the corners of his mouth.

Soul took his plate and pulled it towards him, "Don't worry, I'll finish it off for ya."

Ed got up and grabbed Ling by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go squinty!" he muttered and marched off.

Lan Fan sighed, wiped her mouth quickly and followed the two.

"See you guys later then!" Maka called.

Ling yipped as he was dragged away. "But I'm still hungry~!"

"Bye Maka!" Al called back, "And you too, Soul! It was nice to meet you too Crona!"

Chrona nodded and waved back as he blushed.

**End of chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be coming soon! Please review!**


End file.
